Dear Diary A Sasori Oneshot
by SabakuNoGaara8
Summary: Little time is left for you. You are dying, but can accept this horrible fate. Sasori is your best friend...but is it something more than that? Will you ever tell him in time...?


_Screams of many villagers were to be heard throughout the once quiet night. I woke up with a start and grabbed my katanas as I quickly ran from my room only in my sleep wear, a tank top and track pants to help my comrades fend off the surprise attack. Skilfully dodging some approaching ninja I slay them one by one and tried to help evacuate the villagers. _

_Suddenly I hear d a shout then a loud crash bang as everything behind me went up in a roar of flames. The inferno spread quickly, consuming anything and everything… in sight. My eyes widened, "RU-….!" Then everything went black. The world seemed to be spinning and my vision blurred. The last thing I saw was the village collapsing and all hell breaking lose…_

_I woke up slowly as my eyes adjusted to the dim light inside the room. Turning slightly I studied my surroundings. I was in a dark room with black walls and many cabinets. It looked like an infirmary. Sitting up carefully I heard the door open and close as a man wearing a black cloak decorated with red clouds entered. "So you're finally awake." He said monotonously. I nodded slightly as a sharp pain caused me to cringe. The man walked over to my side and set down a tray with a bowl of broth as he handed me some medicine. "Swallow this, it should ease the pain."_

"_Thank you," I replied. "May I know your name?" I asked swallowing the medicine. "Sasori." He said. I smile slightly, "Nice to meet you, I'm _."_

I sighed at the memory. It's been a few years since my village was destroyed and the Akatsuki had taken me in. Ever since, Sasori would visit me regularly and tend to my sickness and wounds. Kakuzu said that my wounds were too great to ever fully heal and I had become a severe asthmatic due to smoke inhalation, so I could never carry on my career and duty as a ninja. I gradually got better and was moved from the infirmary and into my own room as the months and seasons slowly past. Summer turned to autumn, autumn to spring, spring to winter and the cycle began again. If I wasn't usually in my room drawing or writing quietly or conversing with Sasori I would be wondering around the base asking around if anyone needed help. I currently sat in my room writing my diary. It was a hobby I enjoyed because it kept me entertained and I could express my feelings freely.

_**Date: 7**__**th**__** September**_

_**Weather: Rain, Cloudy**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today is the 4**__**th**__** anniversary of the destruction of my village. So many things have occurred over the past few years. The Akatsuki are like the family I once had. Pein, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan and Zetsu are all like brothers to me even though some of them are annoying =). Konan is the like older sister I never had and Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi and last but not least Sasori my best friends. Spring is also here once again…how I love it but today was raining and very cloudy so I couldn't go outside. Oh well.**_

_**Bye.**_

I closed my diary carefully as the door opened and placed it in my desk draw. I turned to see Sasori and Deidara standing at the door. "Hey _-chan," Deidara greeted me with a smile. "We just got a new mission from Leader-sama that's going to take a few weeks so we thought we'd come to say goodbye." He looked miserable as he said this. "Thank you Dei-kun, Sasori-san," I said as I walked up to them. "Please take care ok? And Dei-kun please don't be too reckless." I giggled as Deidara looked at me with a pout which then turned into a chuckle. Walking with them to the front door I gave them each a hug and saw them from the Akatsuki base.

1 week later

_**Date: 16**__**th**__** September**_

_**Weather: Cold, Damp**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**It's been a week since Dei-kun and Sasori-san left for their mission. The base has been pretty quiet without them. This week has been really cold for spring the weather is effecting my health. I've been bed ridden again and Kakuzu is taking care of me. I constantly cough and I feel like if I cough anymore I'll explode. *sigh* I wish Sasori-kun was with me. Over the years I've developed a crush on him…although I don't want to tell him how I feel because I don't know how he'll react and if it'll ruin our friendship. Well Kakuzu-nii says I have to rest now…**_

_**Bye.**_

I closed my diary and placed it on the bedside table and snuggled into the covers as Kakuzu turned off the light. "Kakuzu-nii.." I said. "Yes _?" "Thanks for taking care of me."

"You're welcome _." He said and he disappeared out the door.

_**Date: 18**__**th**__** September**_

_**Weather: Snow, Cold**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today's weather has been the most surprising. It's starting to snow although it's still spring. I'm absolutely captivated by the snow's beauty. My condition is slowly deteriorating and I believe that I may not last for long now. Heh and I never even told my beloved Sasori that I love him. Well this should be my last entry… until the next life…**_

_**Aishiteru everyone…**_

I shook violently and dropped my diary as another coughing fit hit me. Kakuzu soon rushed in and everyone else followed. My coughing wouldn't stop. I kept coughing and coughing until blood started to come out of my mouth. The rusty taste seeped through my mouth and onto my hand as my breaths grew shallower. Everything started to go fuzzy as I looked at my hand.

A dull red.

The colour of blood..

No. It was blood..just like the colour of Sasori's hair. I smiled slightly at the thought and looked around the room. My family, all standing there to support me in my final moments…all but two. Suddenly a red blur rushed into the room to my side and grasped my hand. I could faintly make out the outline of a familiar red head. "At least I could see him one last time before I leave…his dull red hair…beautiful eyes so warm…" I reached towards his face to touch him one last time but slowly the light faded from my eyes and into darkness I plunged.

I never reached him.

SASORI'S POV

I rushed through the door of _-chan's room to see all the Akatsuki members surrounding her bed. Pushing forward quickly grasped her hand and watched as she struggled. I couldn't do anything… she was dieing. She smiled when she saw me. Almost as if reassuring that she would be fine. I saw her hand reach towards me slowly inching as I saw the life leave her eyes, but it never reached me. As if in slow motion _-chan's hand fell limp aside her. I cried silent tears as I saw her peaceful face. Who would have thought it would be so quick. I heard the other members shuffle quietly out the door as Kakuzu placed a sheet over _. He gave me sympathetic look and closed the door behind him. Only Konan stayed behind. She walked around the other side of the bed, picked up what looked like a book and handed it to me. "_ would've wanted you to read this." She said softly and she walked out.

Without a sound I flipped through the pages.

_**Date: 5**__**th **__**August **_

_**Weather: Light snow**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Wow the snow is so pretty, thank god it was only a slight fall of snow today =) Sasori visited me again today. We conversed about art and even showed me what projects he was working on. *sigh* He makes my heart flutter every time I see him…what! No! How can I even think that…? I mean… he's my best friend.**_

_**I'm so confused…**_

_**Bye.**_

I was in complete shock. How could I be so oblivious? I froze as I turned to the latest entry in _'s diary:

_**Date: 18**__**th**__** September**_

_**Weather: Snow, Cold**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today's weather has been the most surprising. It's starting to snow although it's still spring. I'm absolutely captivated by the snow's beauty. My condition is slowly deteriorating and I believe that I may not last for long now. Heh and I never even told my beloved Sasori that I love him. Well this should be my last entry… until the next life…**_

_**Aishiteru everyone…**_

My heart stopped as those three words from her diary echoed continuously in my mind….

I love him.


End file.
